Two Twins, One Central Power
by nanookypoo
Summary: This is my Elfen Liued story and I will most likley start a new chapter from where I ended here, but I first wanna see if anyone cares to read it cause if no one does then I won't bother XP Enjoy!


'I'm still chained…' She had just regained consciousness

'_I'm still chained…_' She had just regained consciousness. The tests were hard and one of them was always unconsciousness afterwards.

"Shirori, are you okay?" A voice across from her asked. She lifted her head and stared into her sister's bright, blue eyes.

"As good as it gets. What about you, Kuroi?" She tried to smile at her sister, but with all the blood that was always on the two of them it probley looked pretty creepy.

"I'm fine." Her sister answered then winced.

Shirori yanked herself towards her sister, who sat across from her, but the chains held her fast.

Shirori looked up to where she had found the camera that watched them day after day, "What the hell did you do to her?" She screamed at it. Her vectors shot out and destroyed the cursed thing.

Shirori was very protective of her younger sister, though they were twins.

Their names meant white and black.

Kuroi, which means black, was anything but. Her hair was a bleach blonde and her eyes were the clearest of blue.

Shirori, meaning white, had raven black hair and black eyes to match.

The two of them were a rare breed of human; some may even venture to say that they were mutated.

The horns that putruded from their skulls weren't something most were use to seeing and the invisible hands that aided them in fights, and reached up to twenty meters, only caused their care-takers trouble.

They had been born this way and they couldn't change it, it was who they were.

These people kept them chained and naked in this lab.

Shirori had been planning their escape since the day Lucy had escaped.

Lucy was the top dog of their kind and Shirori wanted to be just like her when she grew up.

"SHIRORI!!" She heard the shrill screech of their caretaker.

"PAM!!" Shirori screech back just to get at her.

Pam glared at her from behind the glass.

Shirori smiled evilly as she rubbed some blood off onto one of her vectors and laughed when Pam jumped back and puked when she pressed the vector to the glass.

Shirori's laugh echoed threw the lab the two sister's shared.

"Shirori, please… stop this." Kuroi asked her sister quietly.

"Kuroi! I'm trying to help you. Look what they did to you!" She moved her head up and down.

Kuroi looked down to herself and looked at the blood that was as familiar as her very own skin.

"Yes… they did do something to me, but that gives you no reason to cause harm to them, sister. You know that very well." Shirori looked ashamed as she looked down to her own legs covered in blood.

She didn't like when her sister was hurt, but felt worse when her sister didn't care about the hurt.

Later that night after the lab lights had been turned off and the guards that watched them were asleep Shirori broke her and her sister's chains.

"About time." Kuroi muttered as she stood up and stretched her arms.

"Sorry." Shirori apologized.

Kuroi and Shirori had had this escape planed for a long time and they were ready.

Kuroi and Shirori's names actually fit them very well, just depended which side of them you caught.

Kuroi had a dark side. As dark as they came, if angered she wouldn't hesitate to kill a new born child or smash a toddler's head into the cement as they ran during a game of tag. She was truly ruthless, when it came to her true nature.

Shirori didn't have a double side, but next to her sister's dark one she looked like an angel straight from Heaven.

Of course the scientists in the lab knew _nothing_ of Kuroi's bad side and were always wondering why the she didn't have the name of white.

"Let's go. I'm up for some slicing and dicing." Kuroi gave her sister a smile which Shirori returned. They were really going to get free and all because her sister was part ruthless killing machine. Go genetics!

"What are you two—"It turned out it wasn't late enough, one of the guards was still awake, but Kuroi sliced his head off without even turning. Shirori followed behind her with quick steps. She knew that when her sister was like this she had to be quiet and do as she said otherwise she would get herself killed too.

They were almost to the exit, but somehow the other guards heard and were there to stop them.

"Kuroi? I thought you were a good girl?" Pam asked. She had always treated Kuroi like her daughter.

Keeping her gaze locked on the men with guns Kuroi grabbed Pam by the throat and held her high off the ground, "Who told you that load of shit?" She asked before she squeezed her vector and popped Pam's head right off.

The men all got ready to shoot.

"Shirori." Kuroi called her sister to help her at this part. As twins they should each have four vectors, but something weird happened and Kuroi got two while Shirori got six. Together they had eight.

The only time Kuroi needed her sister's help in a fight was when they needed a shield.

Shirori obeyed and held her vectors in front of her and her sister. They watched and waited as the men shot pointlessly at the two of them.

"We're out of ammo sir." One of the men said.

Kuroi grabbed her sister by the arm and the two of them walked out of the compound with out anyone else trying to stop them.


End file.
